Episode 1
Episode 1 is the first episode of Witches' Decisive Battle. This episode has a 40 minute run time compared to the later episodes. Plot Akko's Story The story begins somewhere in Japan where a magic show by Shiny Chariot took place. Amongst the audience was a small girl named Akko Kagari. After Shiny Chariot disappears into the night, Akko's dream in becoming a Witch came to be born. Litten's Story Four years later, a ten year old Akko head to the Pokemon Laboratory to get her first Pokemon. Once she arrived, she is greeted by Professor Takaya. Professor Takaya informs Akko that there are three Pokemon to choose from; Litten, Popplio and Rowlett. Akko chooses Litten. Taking care of Litten was quite difficult for Akko as this Litten has proven to be quite spoilt. However, Litten didn't count on Akko being persistent and stubborn. Ovetime, the two bonded with both taking a bath together. Beedrill's Story Not long after owning Litten, Akko went to the forest to catch her first Pokemon. Her attempts weren't successful as it only gained the wrath of Pokemon such as Taurus, Rattata, Corphish and Gourgeist. Eventually, she finds a Weedle and captures it. The story shifts through Akko's life where Weedle battles Pokemon till evolving into Beedrill and Akko gaining a Mega Stone for her from Inferno Cop. Espeon's Story Taking place after Chamber of Time but before Blue Moon, Akko once again encounters the Pappiliodya who gave her a Pokemon Egg which hatches into an Eevee. Not long after gaining the fourth Word of Arcturus, Akko underwent a trial by Woodward who unleashed her Trevenant. The intensity of the battle and the day time evovles Eevee into Slyveon. Mimikyu's Story Mimikyu yearns to find a place where she belongs. She got her wish after discovering Akko and her group who help Anabel regain her passion for writing. Mimikyu followed Akko and the two finally meet during the Fountain of Polaris incident. Lotte and Sucy return to their room to find Akko feeding a now tired Mimikyu. Dragonite's Story Dragonite was the descendant of the Pokemon owned by one of the Nine Olde Witches. For some odd reason, Dragonite went berserk and attack Luna Nova. She was about to hurt Diana until Akko intervenes. Akko's Litten fights Dragonite and Litten evovles into Torracat which allows him to defeat Dragonite. Zygarde's Story In the Arcturus forest, Zygarde battles Magitronics. Zygarde was defeated and escaped from Croix. He is then found by Akko. Major Events * Akko chose Litten at the age of ten. Litten refuses to evolve but wants to do it at his own terms. * Beedrill is Akko's first Pokemon she captured. She was given a Mega Stone by Inferno Cop, a character from another Trigger series of the same name. * Dragonite is a descendant of one of the Nine Olde Witches's Pokemon. Akko captures Dragonite after rescuing Diana. Interesting note is that Akko saves Diana mirrors in the Episode, Road of Arcturus when Chariot saves Croix from the Noir Rod. * Eevee was given as an egg by the Pappiliodya. She would later evolve into an Espeon after battling Woodward's Trevenant. * Mimikyu followed Akko after she helped Anabel. Akko would capture him during the search for the Fountain of Polaris. * Zygarde appeared as its Core form after heavily injured by Croix's Magitronics. Zygarde is revealed to be the Grand Triskellion's guardian. Category:Fan Fictions